1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an electrical connector having a sliding cam which is laterally moveable to bring two electrical connectors into electrical engagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications, for example in automotive applications, the amount of space available for placing electrical connectors into position for engagement with the mating connector is quite limited, due to, for example having to place the connector through a door, or through the door pillar, to make engagement with the corresponding connector. On the one hand, it is desirable to have a latching structure which has a mechanical advantage feature, allowing the application of a small force to the latch structure itself, with the application of a large force between the mating connectors to accommodate a full engagement.
One such connector is known from German Patent 36 45 179, where a sliding latch is moveable transversely of the mating direction and includes latching grooves which are angled relative to a length of the sliding latch. The grooves receive latching lugs on the mating connector which, when the sliding latch is moved relative to the one connector housing, with the lugs of the other connector positioned in the grooves, the two connectors are brought into mating engagement. While this connector system has found wide acceptance in the connector industry, in particular in the automotive application, the connector does require two hands to make the connection, as the connector containing the lugs must be mated with the connector containing the sliding cam, in a polarized manner with the Grooves of the sliding cam, while the other hand activates the sliding cam.